Flower Serve Me Justice
by aMaIAjI
Summary: It’s the new spring festival, and team 7 is left with the duty of arranging flowers! Along with that, Naruto is having relationships problems and unrequited love. Can he get to a certain raven haired avenger before a blossom charms him?


An: I just decided really quick to write a one shot, cause… I love NaruSasu ;; been a hypocrite lately, so I need to get some help with that ;; sorry Samy-chan!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, or the Trump industries, or my science teacher….

CLAIMER: I own sinead's big forehead!

Warning: slight swearing, Naru gets a boner…

"Saaaaassssuuukkkke-"

"Okay, shut up, I'm right here."

Naruto bolted out of bed, landing face first directly on the cold hard floor. "Ouch!" He cried, immediately holding his face together, thinking it would fall off. "Sasuke?" The blond took a quick glance around his surroundings, the dark Uchiha nowhere to be found in his humble room. The blond sighed, pulling himself halfway onto his bed, dragging the covers over his head in shame.

Another dream about his best friend had plagued him in his sleep. When Naruto awoke, he could almost hear Sasuke's somewhat comforting voice right next to him. But, he found he was alone. That's what he hated out of all, him being alone. It had been a year since he had realized that he didn't want to be a loner anymore, and he fell for another loner… Who didn't seem to care at all about him.

"Damn… Why is it _you_ Sasuke? At least with Sakura-chan I have a slight chance…"

He groaned in agony, smoothing out his face to try to get a grip on himself. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" He looked down at himself, finding a tent in his sheets. His eyes widened to saucers. "THIS CAN'T BE RIGGHHTT!" And he scrambled out of bed to take a shower (cold, I presume).

Naruto locked his door, grumbling to himself as he trotted off towards the path that led to the bridge, hoping that Kakashi miraculously had an B rank mission so he could get his mind off of his handsome companion, dreading the thought of having to spend another lazy day, where he had plenty of time to allow his imagination to wander.

He couldn't allow himself to do it, he had a responsibility as a shinobi to not allow himself to be caught in Sasuke's traps. He convinced himself that Sasuke had seduced him, that he had done it on purpose just to test him and become a better ninja when Naruto would fail at his task.

He approached the bridge, defiantly thinking about jumping into the water instead of Sasuke, scratching his chin. He looked up, relieved to find that Sakura was only on the bridge.

"Good morning! Sakura-chan!" He waved happily, grinning wildly.

She rolled her eyes sarcasticly. "Morning, Naruto. You seem untroubled by the grips of unrequited love today."

Naruto's face fell, blinking. He quickly brought up a livly grin though, and shook his head. "Not today, Sakura-chan."

After a few minutes complaining about how early they got up, and how Kakashi always gave them stupid missions, the third wheel (and their teammate) slowly paced over, looking down at his feet and his hands hidden in his pockets.

Immediately, Naruto tensed, then felt all the defiant feelings that were against Sasuke melt away. He allowed himself to look the dark-haired shinobi up and down, taking in the features he had memorized everyday since he fell for him, and every night as well.

_Say something, you big dunce, this is your chance!_ Naruto thought to himself, feeling a tad dizzy. He opened his mouth. He usually didn't say anything to Sasuke, because being his rival, there was a rule that said you couldn't be nice to him.

"G-good morning, Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered, gluing on a fox-like grin.

"G-good morning." Sasuke answered, and Sakura giggled, covering her mouth as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto growled and frowned at him, bringing up a fist and shaking it. "Just because I said one word wrong doesn't mean you have to make fun of it!" Sasuke simply scoffed.

"It's my job." He coolly leaned against the rail, his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on his feet. Naruto watched him, then shook his head, remembering to be snappy.

"Well I'm not paying you, so leave me alone!"

_Damn… another lost attempt at getting attention…_ Naruto thought, and sighed to himself, morosely looking into the water as he leaned on the rail.

"Well don't you all look like a happy bunch." Said Kakashi, who had just mysteriously poofed into his regular place. Sakura yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!" But this time, Naruto didn't join in. Sakura looked over at Naruto, surprised, but Kakashi simply swept it away.

"There was this baby bird who had fallen out of his nest, and I took the courtesy of explaining to the mother how…"

Sakura shook her head. "Lame-o!" And this time Naruto remembered to be happy and joined in. "If you're going to lie, make up better ones!"

"Well how about this for a lie… It took awhile to get your B-rank missions."

Now all of the shinobi present were attentive on him. "What is it!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to stand right in front of Kakashi.

"Arranging flowers for the festival." Kakashi answered, his eyes changing into happy crescents. All of the students sighed, Sasuke looking back down at his feet, and Sakura smiled weakly.

"I'm good at that…"

"I'm not! I'm a BOY! I have needs!" Naruto crossed his arms and nodded madly. "Sasuke might have fun with that, but I wanna save some damsels! Fight some demons!" Naruto motioned punching a rather large demon, acting out the perfect demon battle.

"You'll have to deal with fighting flower demons. Well, I'm off. Go to the main square to meet with your other teams to set it up." Kakashi gave his last word, and with a poof, was gone. Naruto growled.

"Not again…" And sadly walked towards the square. _This is obviously the best day ever…_

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto felt hairs rise on the back of his neck as a cool voice reached out to him, beckoning him to turn around to the owner of the rippling voice. Sasuke stood there, his hands in his pockets. His head was tilted slightly, watching the blond with interest. Naruto managed to keep his mouth shut and take his cool stance.

"Yeah?" He answered almost bitterly, looking as if Sasuke was keeping him from his business.

Sasuke looked down. "Not that I care or anything…"

Naruto now looked interested, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"Well… You seemed kinda…" Sasuke started quietly, then decided not to say anymore, walking away. "Nevermind."

"Wait! Where are you going!" Naruto yelled, curiousity biting him in the ass. Sasuke actually cared about the way Naruto _seemed?_ This was just too much for Naruto to comprehend. Sure, he had acted different when he didn't yell at his teacher for being late, because he was disappointed, but Sasuke noticed?

Sasuke stopped walking, and turned his head to the side, his ear facing Naruto. "Why do you care?"

"I wanna know what I seemed like!" Naruto explained half what he wanted, jogging up to stand next to Sasuke.

"I'm going to the sushi bar to get some lunch, then I'm going to the square…" Sasuke answered, and turned to look away from Naruto. The blond raised an eyebrow, then slipped his hands into his own pockets, digging them for money. He'd eat cow crap if that's what Sasuke wanted.

"You… want to come?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto couldn't catch the slight interest.

"Yeah! Sushi's my new favorite next to ramen!" Naruto flashed a grin at Sasuke, and nudged him. "Bet ya I can eat more than you." He didn't think about what he was saying, but if he did, he would probably regret it.

"Are you trying to compete over who eats more now?"

Naruto was slightly hurt. They were rivals! They were supposed to compete over everything! "Yep! And I'm going to win!"

"In your dreams, dead-last."

Naruto grinned to himself, relieved he had not seemed too awkward. "Lets go!"

After they both had their fill of sushi (Naruto had enough to feed a small elephant), Naruto gladly pulled out all the money he had in his pocket to pay for both of them, to Sasuke's surprise.

"I thought you didn't like sushi…" Sasuke noted with a slight expression that suggested he thought that the devious maverick was up to something.

"Ha ha! You thought wrong!" Naruto pointed out happily, ignoring Sasuke's expression and resting his hands behind his head as they walked toward the square, Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

When they arrived there, the other teams had already been waiting for the two, Sakura talking to Ino and Hinata, Kiba and Shino standing close together, with Akamaru in Kiba's arms, and Chouji eating chips, facing Shikamaru, who looked bored.

"So tiring… At least we don't have to run after kids though, right Chouji?"

Chouji nodded, shoving a few more chips into his mouth, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The three girls turned and noticed the newest arrivers, Hinata blushing, Sakura and Ino smiling.

"Long time no see guys!" Ino said, waving. Mainly directed at Sasuke.

Hinata slowly put up a hand, making a small wave. "H-hi Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. _She must have a blushing disorder…_ He thought, while still grinning.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "Thought you would never come!" He added, smirking at the two.

"Unfortunately… we have." Sighed Sasuke silently, and the two walked closer to the bunch. As they did, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma popped up before them.

"Today… You guys are obviously arranging flowers for the spring festival that's coming up in a few days." Kakashi tiredly explained, pointing at baskets of fresh picked flowers, all in different colors.

"I will be here to help all the boys through it, as I'm sure Hinata, Sakura and Ino already know how to do this." Kurenai said, gesturing to herself then to the three girls, who smiled proudly.

"When you are done with a bouquet, give them to me and I'll put them up." Asuma told them, the usual cigarette bouncing on his lips as he spoke.

"And I'll walk around to see how everyone is doing." Kakashi ended, crossing his arms to look important. "Get to it."

Then off the nine were, walking to the baskets and placing themselves at the three round tables, all in their teams. Sakura worked on her flowers silently, perfecting the art. Kurenai had to help Naruto though, who was having the most problems out of all the guys.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's bouquet, which was nothing exciting. "No, no, Sasuke-kun, you have to have a centerpiece. All of your flowers are the same. You have to have one that stands out in the middle…"

She picked up a single blood red rose, and handed it to Sasuke. As he took it from her, a thorn pricked her finger. "Ouch!" She drew her hand away, and he caught her hand , looking at her forefinger as the tip had a small ball of blood.

"It's alright, you were just a bit shocked by the prick." Sasuke told her, taking the flower as she sucked on her finger. She smiled as she pulled a tiny white wrap from her brown bag that was tied around her waist, and Sasuke took it from her, and she held up her finger as he tied it tightly around the prick.

"There." She said, grinning.

"Now show me how to put this rose in this…" He held the rose, looking at the bouquet and wondering what to do with it. She pointed to a spot in the middle, and he placed it there, and tied a string around the middle.

Naruto watched this scene in awe, as Sasuke had cared for Sakura's finger. _Maybe if I prick my finger… Wait, no, that won't work… Sakura's so sly, she probably thought this whole thing up! She couldn't have though… How would she know that he would ask for help?_ Naruto was desperate, but could do nothing but glare at his centerpiece, pondering about Sakura.

I'm no competition to her… She is a girl afterall! And Sasuke knows that she's always had a crush on him! And he's growing up as well, he must be looking for someone…Ahh damn me for being a boy! I wish I could do sexy no jutsu forever for him!

Naruto continued on with thoughts like this for the rest of the mission, moping about while nobody noticed.

Ahhh cute little chapter! I dunno, I just started writing this on the spot, I don't think it will amount to anything… this is dedicated to samy-chan cause shes always bugging me, and I'll take any advice at all, flames, good reviews, anything is nice just as long as flames help though, "you're an idiot" only makes me realize the truth TT if I get… oh say 10 reviews, I'll continue this


End file.
